Optical connectors may be used where a connect/disconnect capability is required in an optical communication system. Optical connectors may be used to, for example, connect any kind of optical equipment such as waveguides (e.g., optical fibers), or optical transceivers. For example, an optical connector may be used to interconnect optical fibers, or to connect an optical fiber to an optical transceiver. Optical connectors may be designed for temporary interconnection of optical equipment. However, existence of dirt, including dust particles, contaminants or similar, on the connection faces of the optical connectors may partially occlude the light going from one optical fiber to another, significantly reducing connection bandwidth.